Un héritage
by Nanthana14
Summary: Il est venu le temps de la bataille, de la dernière bataille qu'il mènera, lui, le Roi des Elfes des Bois. Une bataille pour laquelle il faut se préparer, se préparer et ne pas laisser le passé trop remonter.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres, tout appartient à Tolkien.**

 **Il est venu le temps de la bataille, de la dernière bataille qu'il mènera, lui, le Roi des Elfes des Bois. Une bataille pour laquelle il faut se préparer, se préparer et ne pas laisser le passé trop remonter.**

 **Ce texte est un mixe entre une idée qui me trottait dans la tête grâce au magnifique fanart qui sert de couverture que m'a fait découvrir Emiliekalin et un thème d'une Nuit du FoF sur le thème "bague".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un héritage**_

Il était étrange de se préparer, étrange d'enfiler cette armure qu'il ne revêtait que pour les combats importants… Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme. Tous les combats avaient été importants, depuis les premiers lors du sac de Doriath à cette lutte qu'il menait depuis des siècles au cœur de Vertbois devenu Taur-e-Ndaedelos (nom elfique de Mirkwood), le bois de l'effroi.

Thranduil frissonna. C'était bien le terme qui le représentait le mieux. Ce bois vert, luxuriant et presque onirique qui avait accueilli des elfes épuisés par la fuite devant la montée en puissance de Sauron, était mort avec l'ombre du Nécromancien. Pourquoi tout le monde avait mis autant de temps à comprendre ce que lui avait compris en quelques mois seulement ?

C'était quelque chose qu'il n' s'expliquait pas, mais c'était du passé… Enfin, pas tout à fait, il lui restait une chose à accomplir, une chose qui nécessitait qu'il revête l'armure du Roi…

Un Roi... Comme les autres elfes avaient raillé son père quand il avait pris ce titre ! Comme Gil-Galad, se considérant comme l'unique Roi des Elfes en avait pris ombrage ! Avec le recul Thranduil avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas que l'impétuosité et le caractère emporté de son père qui les avait mené au massacre. Il y avait cette répugnance venant de l'autre Roi à les soutenir. Un Roi qui voulait que cette bataille leur serve de leçon. Cruelle leçon quand seul un quart des elfes sylvains avaient survécu. Thranduil serait mort là-bas lui aussi si Elrond n'avait pas été là…

Thranduil soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées. La journée serait longue, la lutte âpre et il adressa une prière à la fois aux Valars et à la personne qui ne quittait pas son esprit depuis de longs mois.

\- Legolas, où que tu sois mon fils… _Belain na le (que les Valars soient avec toi_ ! Faites que nous survivions tous les deux. Que l'ombre s'efface à jamais et que nous soyons à nouveau réunis. _Amin mella le ìon nìn (je t'aime tellement mon fils)_ …

Le Roi des elfes sylvains coupa ses émotions avant qu'elles le submergent totalement et irrévocablement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer. Bien sûr, il était inquiet pour son fils depuis son départ pour le Conseil d'Elrond. Bien sûr, il guettait chaque signe de vie, chaque nouvelle qu'on lui avait apporté de son enfant et il savait très bien que la prochaine bataille pourrait être la pire… Il se dirigeait vers la Porte Noire comme lui allait se diriger vers la Colline de la Sorcellerie. Les deux avaient sans doute la même idée en tête à ce moment.

 _Il est temps d'en finir !_

Thranduil secoua la tête une ultime fois : ne pas penser à sa petite feuille, pas tout de suite, pas de faiblesse avant le combat qui s'annonçait. Le Roi finit donc d'enfiler son armure, l'armure des Rois… Il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'arc de son père. Comme il aurait aimé le brandir, faisant de lui un symbole, mais il ne pouvait pas… Ses blessures du passé l'empêchaient de manier cette arme noble et si emblématique. Alors, il empoigna son sabre qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses mains avant de le glisser à sa taille.

Du coin de l'œil, il repéra un objet brillant, quelque chose qui le fit frémir, mais qui le captiva aussi. Thranduil tendit la main et prit l'objet qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. C'était une bague, une chevalière assez imposante, ornée d'un solitaire qui l'était tout autant. Une bague unique et fascinante qu'il fit tourner un peu plus entre ses doigts avant de s'immobiliser. Un léger tremblement le parcourut. Ce bijou n'était pas n'importe lequel, c'était la bague de son père, celle dont Oropher ne se séparait jamais. S'il avait été en état de le décider, Thranduil aurait voulu qu'elle soit mise en terre avec lui, mais il était blessé, à demi-mort, et l'ami qui avait supervisé les funérailles, l'avait prise du doigt du Roi pour la donner à son fils, pour que ce dernier ait encore une chose de son père. Thranduil frissonna et donna un baiser à la bague, espérant qu'elle lui donne la force de se battre, puis, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, il la glissa à son doigt et referma la porte de la grande armoire.

D'un pas décidé, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, tombant sur Galion qui, dans un réflexe profondément ancré se mit presque au garde-à-vous. Thranduil lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Où en sont nos hommes ?

\- Ils sont prêts à prendre la route.

\- Avons-nous des nouvelles de la Lorien.

\- Un messager est arrivé. L'armée du seigneur Celeborn est en route, nous ferons la jonction à quelques encablures de Dol Guldur.

\- Bien… Très bien… Marmonna Thranduil en se hissant sur sa monture.

C'était un grand cheval noir plus nerveux et plus rapide que le cerf qu'il montait habituellement. Il avait besoin de vitesse. Il devait gagner les abords de cette noire citadelle le plus rapidement possible. Les orcs ne devaient pas avoir le temps de fuir. Cette fois, il allait leur faire tâter de sa lame, les repousser des abords de sa foret, les massacrer de manière définitive pour que plus jamais ils n'ôtent la vie d'un elfe ou de n'importe quelle autre créature.

L'alliance avec Celeborn était inattendue, mais aujourd'hui, à tous les deux, ils allaient raser cette infâme forteresse…

Alors, qu'il intimait à son cheval l'ordre de se mettre en route, les yeux du grand Roi des Elfes Sylvains se posèrent sur la bague. La bague de son père, semblable à l'insigne des grands Rois. Une bague qu'il osait enfin porter… Pour cette bataille… Pour ce combat qui, il l'espérait, allait enfin tout changer. Il ne faiblirait pas. Il gagnerait.

Il rendrait enfin son père fier de lui.


End file.
